Krystal and the wolf
by forbbiden.mastery
Summary: Based shortly before star fox adventures, Krystal finds herself trapped in a planet full of dangerous creatures assuming to be along   note: I don t own Krystal or any other character directly involved in star fox serie.
1. years ago

Krystal and the Wolf

Chapter 01 (years ago)

Finding herself stagnant on a distant planet from her homeworld, the young girl Krystal, already losing the hope of finding a way out of that strange planet, Krystal found herself feeling a weak, but close, noise, something like a painful howl, like that it been calling for help, like an unfortunate creature, a miserable creature who begged help with its last breath, the young girl approached to find herself with a wolf cub, that was trapped in a bear trap, he was bleeding, with no sights of have eaten in days, but he was still alive, Krystal was just able to open the trap enough to set free the little cub, and after that, he just disappeared in the forest, with a mood of joy, later that day, Krystal kept walking through the forest until she find a village, of what looked to be, enormous vipers, seeing herself in the worst of the situations, being trapped "in a jungle-like" planet full of deadly predators with sharp fangs full of venom ready to kill without hesitation, ally or enemy, they wouldn´t hesitate in killing what they consider a threat , knowing that was a lost fight to approach to them, Krystal just made the attempt to surround the town without attracting the attention of the huge vipers, unfortunately, she was surrounded by some viper-like creatures that took her into the village and tied her in a huge pillar, for some reason she wasn.t able so sense their presence back her, like if they didn´t have soul, like…alive bodies that react to some mental control without the need of a soul.

Seeking for a way of untie from the pillar, for a moment she felt a cold soul, an evil soul, approaching to the pillar, it was some evil, but familiar, that strange creature was holding a long, and curved sword, obviously he knew her, he simply approached and holded his sword against her neck ready for decapitate, but for some reason he just then, got back and walked slowly back to the other creatures in the place, and on a forbidden language (in agreed with what Krystal learnt in Cerinia, her homeworld), she understood that he was going to execute her, on the next morning, for her to be ready to fight for her life, after he disappeared in the town, those vipers that trapped her, simply freed her and took her to a sort of prison underground, where they threw her into one of these cages, almost in the night, Krystal was trying to at least sleep, but the constant screams in the other cages just made her to keep awake, those screams for moments stopped but then just started again.

Almost midnight and the young girl was finally trying to sleep, when she listened a peculiar noise on the corridor, first a metallic sound, she wasn´t able to figure out what was that, then, after a moment, she listened that the same sound appeared again, but nearer, when she finally gained the strength to investigate what was that, she found some keys near her cage, just the enough near to grab them without problem, asking herself how, she saw near her hand to a little cub, that she recognized as the little cub she released from the trap earlier that day. He was still hurled but he was enough strong to get the keys of the cage, Krystal grabbed the little wolf and found her way out of the prison.

She way able to escape from the village without being seen, once in the forest she leaved the wolf in the ground, he followed her, thinking that he would know the planet well she kept with him for the rest of the way through the jungle.

At the next morning, the little wolf guided Krystal into another village, but the habitants of this last where certain kind of wolves, they recognized the cub, he was an habitant of the tribe, they were similar to the tribe of vipers, but this tribe wasn´t hostile, they informed to Krystal that there was a way out of the planet, a spaceship, currently lost in the deepest of the jungle, but they though it was still useful for bypass the atmosphere of the planet and still be able to continue from the planet to another that don´t be so far, otherwise, it was the possibility that it end stranded in the middle of the nowhere, they also knew that the viper where in way of getting that ship, at the same time, they had just started to search it, there was a chance to get it before those vipers.

After that, Krystal thought that it was just matter of time to find it, she was planning to get to it as fast as it would be able, she proceeded by her own from there, leaving her little friend with his race, just hoping to see him again someday.

She went across the thick jungle, when she finally arrived to the ship she had the luck that the vipers hadn´t arrived yet, once in the ship, she had the luck that it was still in state of being flown.

It wasn´t easy to control it, but she was able to escape.


	2. the veteran hunter

Krystal and the Wolf

Chapter 2 (The veteran hunter)

After seeing his friend disappearing in the skies, the little wolf thought he would see her again, the days started to go, and then the weeks, but for some reason, the little cub keep thinking Krystal would be safe wherever she where, his hope was right until a day, he was already a mature wolf, in charge of hunting through the forest (with the time the jungle became a relaxed forest, but the enormous vipers were still there), today was the day he would be able to have his initiation ritual to the high class hunters of the tribe, if he fail he would only bring dishonor to his family, he wasn´t worried about failing, he was worried about the ritual because for each hunter it was different, but, that same day other hunters informed to the chiefs of the tribe that some strangers arrived to the planet in what they described like "ice dragons", the chiefs determined that the rite for the wolf was to defeat those strangers, one way or another, by defeating them he would gain his right to be part of the main family of the tribe, in consideration that he was the only one in the tribe that has no family to be part, that would be his reward for defeating those strangers, he would be finally accepted in the tribe more than just a cub.

After accepting the conditions of the rite, he just gone from the village in search of the strangers the hunters descripted like if they were some kind of demons, flying in frozen dragon-like creatures.

After few days of searching for those strangers, he finally made it into some kind of hi-tech camp, seeing various and different furs after a moment he reached what the hunters descripted like flying dragons, at the moment he thought those where more like spaceships, at the moment he saw an orange vulpine going out of one of those ships, he was ready to attack when from another of the ships come out a reptile-like creature, at the moment he thought it was a viper, after the reptile creature made his way to the ground, he launched to the attack, jumping over the creature, at the moment he appeared, the vulpine turned and approached to help, with his knife ready to kill, the vulpine swung it to make the wolf get apart, but he found his way through the knife to the right leg of the vulpine, biting hard until the vulpine felt to the ground, then, the vulpine´s leg started to bleed when he tried to counter, his knife just slashed through the wolf´s body, nothing more than a scratch the knife done to him, the wolf bite the vulpine´s leg again and return to attack the reptile when he felt a known essence, someone he knew, he just ignored the presence of that essence and returned to attack when he felt a pair of paws over him taking him away from the vulpine and the reptile, then he freed from those paws and jumped into counterattack just to discover he was attacking a blue vixen, she just avoided his attack, he at the moment felt confused and made backward steps and ran into the forest.

The wolf just cloaked himself into the grass and watched how the blue vixen helped the others, for the moment he thought it would be easy, but he now saw there were two options; kill his friend just to be someone in the tribe that just had him like a thing or return with his friend accepting the dishonor.

After the attack, the blue vixen, Krystal helped her friends to stand and get to the medical carpet, asking herself who or what that creature that attacked them was.


	3. the hard desicion of the hunter

Krystal and the Wolf

Chapter 3 (the hard decision of the hunter)

Krystal for the moment hesitated about that wolf that attacked her friends, but at the moment she recognized the soul of that beast, thinking it was her little friend she met long ago, but something sure was that he didn´t attacked her, that just made sure he knew her, she remember the planet, and she remember that strange creature that was planning to kill her years ago, when she met with that little cub, after remembering that killer she was going to face later those days she thought to herself if he was still alive.

Later that day, the vulpine she came with to the planet, who saved her live a few after Krystal met with that cub, asked her what was the reason for what that wolf didn´t attacked her, she didn´t answered to that question with all the truth but she knew if something was of being careful in that planet were the vipers, on all that time she never said a single word about that little cub that helped her on that day, luckily for her, it wasn´t necessary, until that day, but she just remained quiet.

Thinking that he may have already forgotten her, Krystal just got back to her tent, when that vulpine asked her if she really didn´t knew, she just remained quiet.

At midnight of that day, Krystal just kept thinking in who was that killer, and why did he knew her.

Minutes later after thinking about that killer, Krystal just stood up, took a weapon and gone into the forest trying to don´t do any noise, the orange vulpine sensed her going, but he thought she would return in few, the morning arrived and Krystal didn´t returned, the vulpine thought that she would return, but she didn't return, so he got himself into his ship and gone to search for the blue vixen, the others in the camp just thought he was going to explore the zone, the vulpine was still hurt, so he wasn´t able to walk so good.

Krystal, meanwhile, was walking through the forest in search of the village, the village where she waited to find her old friend.

On the way, she found herself with four vipers, as the last ones, these has no soul, she took out her weapon and prepared in case they attack, they saw her while she was avoiding them with the trees, for her luck, another noise caught their attention taking them far from Krystal, she just tried to keep going, when she remembered something about that part of the forest, she remembered that there were a lot of traps that the vipers used to trap wolves and then kill them, at the moment she remembered that, she saw a familiar creature approaching to the vipers, the killer, she thought, and her hunches just were right, that killer was still alive and the same with his sword, that just looked a bit more oxidized.

The orange vulpine still was searching her when he saw some of the vipers going through the forest and saw the blue vixen near those vipers, he then rushed firing his weapons to the vipers, making them flee, but, when he focused on the front of his ship, he was taken down by a strange creature, that just cut his ship with a sharp sword, after crashing, the creature just took the vulpine, his face was bleeding.

Krystal saw how he helped her and who took him down, she followed the killer, until he guided her into a trap, her left leg felt on a sharp trap, her left leg started to bleed, she was too weak to freed herself, then she just felt something freed her leg, but attached her neck with a strong hand, a hand full of scales, then that creature knocked her and took her with.

At the moment, in the camping site, they didn´t knew where were they two, but they localized the crash site of the ship the vulpine used, by locating it, they thought they would be able to find them


	4. a bad situation

Krystal and the Wolf

Chapter 4 (a bad situation)

The confused wolf at the moment thought to himself that if he was going to have all those problems in killing, better for him to seek another way of living, he then just go back to the camping at midnight of the day he attacked to search his friend, Krystal.

When he arrived, he saw Krystal grabbing a weapon and entering into the forest, he followed her all the night, on the morning, he was surprised that she didn´t even detected him telepathically, she was so focused in searching that she even forgot to use her mind to locate her objective, when the sun raised, she was still searching, then after a while, she took cover in a group of high grass, and he tried to understand what she was doing, then he heard some kind of streaming noise, he saw then one of the ships in witch Krystal came in the planet the second time, he saw how the ship attacked some vipers near the blue vixen and how it was taken down by the chief of the vipers, the creature that was going to kill Krystal years ago.

Then, after seeing how they took the orange vulpine and the blue vixen, the wolf followed them, until they arrived to a huge temple, guarded by vipers, in an empty spot of the forest, the wolf followed as near possible without being detected, he found a way into the temple, but it would been necessary to find a way to lure the guards, he found a way of luring them by calling their attention to the opposite way he was to enter easily.

After making his way into the temple, the wolf found that Krystal was tied to a pillar, like the last time, and the orange vulpine was conscious, Krystal was unconscious, after seeing that the blue vixen was still unconscious, the orange vulpine tried to free from the ties, but was useless, he was to weak and the ties were really hard.

The vulpine just questioned the chief what he wanted, he just answered that he just wanted to finish the work he was asked and paid to do, the vulpine just saw how he was sharpening his sword and how he prepared to kill, just that he didn´t knew who of the two.

The wolf came near the pillars and tried to free the orange vulpine meanwhile the vipers and the chief gone out for prepare for the fight, he was able, the vulpine untied the blue vixen and got out of the temple while they had the chance, the vulpine just questioned himself why that wolf free him and then just disappeared, he didn´t even recognized him but, the wolf just disappeared in the forest after getting out of the temple.

Hours later, Krystal awoke on the camp site, in a bed of the medical carpet, with a bend on her left arm and on her back, she was weak, the medic told her to rest, those kind of wounds just would say that she was really beaten, lot of hit on her head, was a luck that she would be still alive, the orange vulpine entered after the medic said her to rest, the vulpine was still wounded, but not as Krystal, for some reason he was less wounded, she didn´t even mattered about that, she just tried to rest, but the constant feeling of fear just didn´t go away so easy.

It was already middle day and Krystal finally was able to stand up, but was slow to walk, she just kept going through the camp until she found herself with her ship, she put her hand over a wing of the ship to hold herself, she was about to fall to the ground, the medics told her to avoid stressful and dangerous situation, the orange vulpine saw her going out of the camp again, but this time in a ship, she made her way through the forest until, on an empty spot, she found the wolf that helped them back in the temple, when she landed near him, he done backward steps when the blue vixen stepped out of the ship, he though she was going to attack him, he heard in his mind the voice of the vixen telling him to don´t worry, he thought that if she remembered him, that she demonstrate it, she then thought on these moments the had together long ago, she hadn´t forgot him, and he hadn´t forgot her, when the orange vulpine reached the spot, he hesitated about what was happening, then when Krystal broke mind contact with the wolf, the wolf approached to her, she kneeled as he approached the vulpine thought to himself that she knew what she was doing, the wolf rushed to her arms ominously, the vulpine believed in her and kept away, the wolf jumped over Krystal, she hugged him, the two kept been friends after all.


End file.
